


The Grooming Habits of Angels

by StarsWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, wing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsWrite/pseuds/StarsWrite
Summary: Dean Grooms Gabriel’s wings
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Grooming Habits of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013 and imported over from livejournal

  
Dean glanced up and almost spat out his mouthful of water at the sight that greeted him. Gabriel stood before him, cocky smirk on his face which was normal really, but what had Dean’s eyes wandering was the ruffled appearance of his wings. There was even what looked like a scratch. The rest of the angel appeared unruffled.

That probably had to do with the fact that none of the angel’s Dean had encountered seemed to realized he could actually see their wings. He figured it was over inflated egos on their part or their tendency toward just being downright idiots. Hell even Castiel, who claimed to know him so well, had assumed since he couldn’t hear him he wasn’t ‘special’.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Gabriel snapping his fingers in front of his face. Shaking his head he met the hazel gaze, noticing in the back of his mind that the other’s gaze wasn’t laughing now. He looked almost concerned.

Without even meaning to, he brought his hand up and it hovered over the archangel’s shoulder, inches from the wing. He was shocked and very embarrassed when the trickster pulled away and he let his hand fall.

Gabe’s head was tilted much in the way Castiel did when he didn’t understand something human.

“Well, well, has Dean’y been holding out on us?”  
  
Dean grit his teeth at the mocking tone, but he couldn’t hold onto his anger as he studied the angel’s wings. He’d seen them before but not in this much detail. He stepped closer again, noting how Gabriel’s eyebrow rose, but he ignored him, he was good at that.

At first the wings just looked multicolored, with no real pattern, but up close Dean could tell each feather started out almost white and then faded to yellow and then into a deep burnt orange. Most of the feathers seemed out of place and a few were twisted, like a large gust of wind had caught the angel. 

Reaching out, he paused when the air seemed almost charged around the wings but then he pushed and his fingers were buried in the softest things he could ever remember touching. He ran his fingers gently down a twisted feather, it was long and he began gently coaxing it into a tidier looking position.

Once again the feathers were moved out of his grasp as the trickster turned to him, the look on his face something far different from anything Dean had ever seen that it made him uncomfortable.

“Sorry, it’s just…..” Dean bit his lip, how could he tell this being, who had killed him so many times and had fucked their lives over, that he had felt compelled to fix those feathers.

“What?” Gabriel seemed to be gathering his wits about him again, “go on… I don’t bite… Too hard.”

“The feathers are…. messy.” Dean muttered under his breath. He wanted to bury his hands in those feathers and stroke them until they were all smooth.

“They take a long time to groom.” was the short reply. “Do you even care why I am here?”

Dean thought about it and shook his head, because, truthfully, if the archangel were there it probably spelled out trouble for them. His entire focus was on those wings.

“Cas and Sammy are researching, so if you need one of them you’ll have to wait here.” Dean mumbled, he wasn’t leaving his brother alone with the trickster even if at the moment he wasn’t doing anything.

“I can wait!” was the chirpy reply, as Gabriel sat down on one of the beds, a cookie in his hand. Dean blinked and took a step closer, he really wanted to ask some questions. Castiel didn’t know he could even see the wings, once Dean had tried to touch one while pretending just to touch his angel’s back and had been shoved away before his hands had gotten anywhere near.

“It doesn’t hurt.” The archangel said smugly and Dean sighed, slumping down on the bed. He wondered if it was wrong that he wanted to fix all those ruffled feathers.

“My brother doesn’t let you groom his wings?” Gabriel was puzzled at this, getting ones wings groomed was such a comforting feeling. He frowned, picking up a stray thought and melancholy from the human.

“He doesn’t know you can see them. And reacts badly if you try to touch?” He only half-questioned Dean, who looked up at him and nodded.

“Don’t wanna offend him, he’s done so much for us.” Dean mumbled, then sat up, half in shock as the Trickster turned putting his back and wings into Dean’s reach. Still he hesitated, what if he did something wrong?

Gabe tried not to smile, instead he just extended one of his wings slightly, he hoped Dean would take him up on the pleading motion. It had been so long since he’d had his wings groomed by someone other than himself.

At the first soft press of hands into the feathers he let out a sigh, he shifted the wing that Dean was slowly stroking.

“If you start at the base and sweep your fingers out, the natural oil will make it easier to untangle some of the feathers.”

Dean couldn’t help the smile that worked its way across his face, the feathers were like butter soft suede and so beautiful. He began working the feathers into proper order. He was shocked when the archangel went practically boneless in his hands. Knowing that this being was letting him touch him freely in such a way made him harden in his jeans and he shifted slightly. The wings were so large, and they were quite impressive.

Gabriel was enjoying himself immensely, when he’d first met the human brothers they’d been fun toys and he had indeed known what was in store for them; he HAD tried to help, but knowing what his brother had gone through for this meat suit had pissed him off. Now he would be thinking of those gentle hands soothing his feathers every time he saw him and he wasn’t sure that was a bad thing.

He moaned softly as a particularly uncomfortable patch of feathers was worked gently loose and the tips of those sinful fingers soothed the strained skin beneath them. He’d been attracted to the elder Winchester brother from the first time he’d laid eyes on him and this was only enforcing that attraction.

Dean shifted forward. Why he was getting so turned on he had no idea, but those wings, dear Lord, those wings. Bringing up his other hand he wrapped it around the angel and tugged on the shirt, hoping he would get the picture. The shirt was suddenly a memory and he almost moaned at the broad expanse of back he stared at now.

To say Dean had shocked Gabriel was something monumental, he’d not been expecting the other to want his shirt off; and he could feel the lust burning into him from Dean, he rolled his shoulders slightly.

Dean sighed, so far the angel seemed very accepting of his touches. With a quick smile, he plastered himself up against Gabriel’s back. The warmth and the feathers caressing his skin made him moan and he nuzzled his nose into the Angel’s neck.

He smelled… Dean grinned… The trickster smelled like butter cookies. He tailed open -mouthed kisses along his neck. Sharp bites were followed by gentle, tender licks. He’d wanted this for a long while and now-

His thoughts were cut off when he found himself on his back, head nestled on soft pillows and staring up into the soft laughing hazel eyes above him. He reached up and pulled Gabe into a hard kiss, punishing and, rough. Hands trailed down his chest and gently across his nipples, surprisingly soft and a beautifully painful contradiction to the kiss. He whimpered and tugged on the angel’s shoulders trying to get the angel’s body against him; but he was met with a soft teasing laugh as the kiss was broken.

Gabriel grinned, staring down into the blown pupils of his hunter. He was feeling so free. He felt light, for the first time in a long while. He let his tongue trail over Dean’s collar bone, as his fingers brutally pinched one of the dusky nipples. The noises the hunter was making were going straight to his cock. He wondered what sounds his human would make when he was buried deeply inside of him. The thought made him moan softly himself.

Dean almost sobbed, his moan breaking slightly as Gabriel bypassed his erection and mouthed at the hollow at the top of his thigh. He wanted that sinful mouth wrapped around his dick, he’d envisioned it every time he watched the trickster mouth at his candy. His breath caught in his throat as the angel ran his tongue up the side of his prick, a full body shiver wracking his body.

Gabriel smirked and as he closed his lips around the top of the Hunter’s erection, he slipped his fingers down to caress at the puckered ring of muscle guarding Dean’s entrance. He grasped at the lube he’d conjured and coated a finger, and made sure he timed it just right.

He gasped and bucked his hips as the Angel swallowed his cock and a finger was slipped inside of him. He didn’t know which way to thrust and he slammed his eyes shut. He wanted to tell Gabe that it had been so long, but he couldn’t process the words.

The angel rolled his eyes fondly and pulled his mouth away from his lover’s member. He stared up at the human’s face, at his clenched eyes and the eyelashes resting against his flushed cheek. Very slowly, he pulled out his finger, applied more lube and returned to his lover, this time with two fingers.

“I know Dean, I know. I’ll take care of you and I’ll make you feel good.” He wanted to take the Hunter roughly and he knew the other would take it, but he also knew this time, was a time for gentleness. They could play rough next time. He could feel Dean’s hunger and his lust and under that there was a bit of trust but over it all there was also anxiety.

Dean whimpered softly when a third finger joined in and began stretching him, preparing him for the trickster to take him. He felt stretched and full and he was so hard. He wanted to feel Gabriel’s body against his and on top of him. He tugged on the soft locks of hair that had twined around his fingers.

“Gabe, please. No more, just please FUCK me.” His voice was hoarse and his breathing heavy.

With a smile the angel pulled his fingers out and got rid of his pants with a thought. He carefully slicked up his erection and pulled Dean’s legs up to his shoulders. He braced himself and lined up his cock before slowly breaching the muscles. He slowly began to slide in and, Sweet Mercy, was the hunter tight and so hot. His internal muscles seemed to welcome him almost like a glove.

He groaned at the sharp burn and the feeling of being stretched so wide. When the angel bottomed out he whimpered at the feeling of being completely full.

Gabriel was at peace, he didn’t think anything would ever be like being inside his hunter. He leaned down, sliding Dean’s legs around his waist and pressed his lips gently into his lovers. He thrust his tongue in as Dean’s lips parted for him and slowly pulled back. Pulling out slightly he gently began to thrust.

Dean found himself sliding his hands up under Gabe’s arms and sinking his fingers into the feathers. The burn was turning into sharp pleasure that sent jolts up his spine. He tightened his legs, bringing his angel closer and was happy when a sharp kiss was pressed into his lips.

“Please, Gabriel, harder!”

With a smile and another kiss Gabriel began thrusting in earnest. Sharp thrusts that moved over the Hunter’s prostate with every inward press. The fingers clenching in his wings hurt but at the same time were sending shocks of pleasure through his body. They weren’t going to last long. He could feel Dean’s pleasure as if it were his own.

“Dean, come on, it’s time to let go.” The angel was somewhat shocked by the sound of his own voice.

“Gabriel.” Dean’s shout of completion echoed around the room, and his legs clenched around the trickster’s hips pulling him deeper as his muscles spasmed around the cock that filled him.

Gabriel bit his lip to keep the yell that threatened to break free from his lips as his release washed through his body. His wings fluttered as he spilled himself deeply inside of Dean.

Coming down from their pleasure induced highs the angel pulled out and lay down on his side, arms coming up to clutch at his hunter.

Dean sighed and tried to sink closer towards his lover. He was so used to being the protector; it was nice to feel like someone was protecting him for once. Reaching back, he smoothed the feathers he’d mussed up back into order and then pressed a kiss to Gabe’s lips.

“It’s ok to let yourself go with Dean. I’ll catch you.” Gabriel promised softly, feeling how emotionally out of it Dean was. He wrapped his arm around the hunter’s waist and smiled as the tired green eyes drifted close.

He would stay until Dean was asleep and then he’d go, but he would be back for sure.


End file.
